The present invention relates to hand-held therapeutic devices for grooming domesticated animals, particularly horses. More specifically, it relates to a groomer that provides magnetic therapy, manual massage, and grooming functions.
Massage therapy has been known to relieve muscle pains by improving blood circulation. Similarly, magnetic therapy has been shown to benefit the circulation of blood in humans and in animals. See for example "A Scintigraphic Investigation of Magnetic Field Therapy on the Equine Third Metacarpus", Veterinary and Comparative Orthopaedics and Traumatology, January 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 238,444 issued to Scott; U.S. Pat. No. 675,527 to Righter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,533 to Ryaby et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,596 to Shumiyashu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,711 to Latzke; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,532; 4,550,714 to Talish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,804 to Griffith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,159 to Anzai et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,111 to Mitsuno et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,401 to Tepper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,159, a hand-held massager provides magnetic therapy, using magnetized rotatable balls that have protruding teeth. The magnetic field lines run from one pole of a ball to its opposite pole, intersecting a subject's skin as it rotates. Thus, a magnetic field is applied to the tissues underlying the skin being massaged. While such a device provides a magnetic therapy, it cannot be used to groom and clean an animal's skin or hide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,401; 4,757,804; 4,550,714; 4,480,596; and 4,266,533 contemplate using electromagnetic devices for treating living tissues and organs. These devices are typically left attached to a limb or the torso. They rely on a power supply and usually are not hand-held. And they cannot be used as a grooming implement.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,711; 4,549,532; and 5,304,111 contemplate using permanently magnetized pads and sheets to treat humans or animals. These devices typically have a flexible sheet impregnated with magnetic ferrite particles in various patterns. For example, the '711 patent discloses a rubbery sheet formed of magnetized stripes. The magnetic poles extend perpendicularly to the sheet's plane, in an alternating pattern. The '532 patent discloses a flexible rubbery sheet having predetermined patterns, such as concentrically, angularly, and radially arranged sectors. The magnetic particles in a given sector have a common polarity, providing the sheet with a patterned surface of sectors of alternating polarity. Again, the poles extend perpendicularly to the sheet's plane. And in the '111 patent, the flexible planar magnetic sheet has a regular repeating pattern of curved areas of alternating polarity. Again, the poles are arranged perpendicularly to the sheet's plane. These planar pads are designed to be left on the body part being treated. And they neither provide any physical therapeutic massage nor grooming functions.
In addition to physical training, magnetic therapy can be used to condition, promote healing of those overworked muscles, and keep animals in peak condition. In this regard, magnetized pads, such as ones sold under the trade name EQUINEPAD.TM., have been contemplated for treating horses. This product, like the ones used on humans, is generally planar and cannot provide physical massaging and grooming functions; its sole function is to supply a magnetic field over the area being treated.
In general, domesticated animals kept for riding and show require regular grooming to keep their coats clean and healthy. A variety of devices, such as grooming brushes, mitts as described in U.S. Pat. No. 840,328, curry combs, and one-piece neoprene brushes, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,265 have long been used to remove dirt, dandruff and loose hair from an animal's coat. But these prior art devices provide no therapeutic benefits, other than the ones derived from their grooming function.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 238,444 and 675,527 disclose a hand-held magnetic brush for treating hair and scalp. The brush base, where the metallic or non-metallic bristles are held, contains magnets. Rather than using them over one's or animal's body, these brushes are used principally for combing hair. And they don't provide any massaging function.
There is a need for a simple, economical grooming device that grooms, massages, and provide magnetic therapy, particularly for animals.